


Teaching Magic

by SatanSpawnedNougat



Series: The Jack Protection Squad [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Cute Jack Kline, Cute Lucifer, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, I'm not the best at tags, Ice Cream, Jack Kline is a toddler, Jack Kline is kinda a toddler but I will honestly leave it up to the reader's interpretation, Jack Kline never lived with the Winchester's, Jack being Jack, Jack calls Lucifer dad, Jack lives with Lucifer instead of with the Winchester's, Lucifer Redemption, Lucifer is Jack Kline's Parent, Lucifer is a good parent, Magic, Short & Sweet, Summer, Yes ice cream is a major plot of this fic, and the author dies from feels overload, exciting isn't it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanSpawnedNougat/pseuds/SatanSpawnedNougat
Summary: Where Lucifer takes a moment to teach his son how to wield his powers to protect himself. Ice cream is involved.





	Teaching Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Another story I've written for the Jack Protection Squad for the month of June. The reason it wasn't posted here sooner is cus I couldn't come up with a proper title lol  
> The theme was 'magic/powers'

“Why is it dripping down?” Jack asked, sadly looking down at his melting ice cream. “It’s sticky.”   


“Because you’re eating it too slow,” Lucifer replied, licking his own cone. “It’s a hot day out,” he added, shooting a look up at the clear blue sky stretching out above their heads. It would be the perfect weather to fly, but that was not what they were doing today.

Jack basically had non-stop flying lessons yesterday and his wings needed to rest, so Lucifer figured they might as well practice some with his powers. He had wanted to make sure that his son would be able to defend himself or look after his own if the need were to ever arise, so Lucifer tried to teach him as much as he could.   


If he managed to teach Gabriel things… he could teach anyone.   


“But you told me I had to savor the taste!” Jack complained, appearing to be rather upset with the melting state of his ice cream.   


“It’s all about the balance,” was the reply that the child got. With a snap of his fingers, the remains of Lucifer’s cone simply disappeared - which made Jack’s eyes widen - and the Archangel turned towards his son. “But this might be a good practice moment,” he added, narrowing his clear eyes in thought and unbothered by the heat of the day, “your ice cream is melting because of the heat… so use your powers to freeze it again.”   


As expected, Jack looked startled and Lucifer could see some panic flash across his young expression. “How do I do that?!”   


“Like this,” Lucifer said, holding up his palm and calling forth his own powers. The temperature around them dropped slightly and Jack watched on with wide eyes how frost started to appear on the Archangel’s hand, giving his skin an extra layer of crystallized ice. Seeing that he had Jack’s full attention, Lucifer smirked and pulled the frost up, shaping it into a small ice butterfly. The butterfly’s delicate wings fluttered and then it flew up into the sky and away from the both of them, leaving behind a trail of snowflakes that quickly melted in the sun. A noise came from the young Nephilim at witnessing the magic. “It’s not alive,” Lucifer told him before he could ask a storm of questions, “it’s much like an animated object, I cannot create like that, I can only make it move. Once it has flown far enough away from me, it will simply melt in the heat.”   


“That’s somewhat sad,” Jack commented.   


Lucifer shrugged and dropped the temperature back to normal. “You’re turn,” he said gently, turning towards his son and folding his legs underneath himself, the grass tickling his ankles. “Just focus.”   


And Jack did just that. Or at least, he tried to. “I don’t think it’s working,” the child spoke in distress as his ice cream continued to drip down on his hands. “I can’t do this. It’s too hard,” he said with the beginning of tears glistening in his eyes.   


“Don’t give up, Jack. You’re my son. I have faith you can do it,” Lucifer gently encouraged him. “Just focus on dropping the temperature first, you can go to there. Will it into existence. Reality listens to you.”   


He could tell that Jack was trying. But with each second that passes, each second during which his ice cream melted even more, he clearly became more stressed out. Lucifer noted that he had managed to make the air around them drop in temperature, at least a little bit - but that he probably wouldn’t figure it out in time to save his ice cream. Face softening ever so slightly, Lucifer reached out and touched the cone. “Let me help you.” There was a blast or cold air and the ice cream unmelted itself as if he had spoken an invisible command. Jack watched him wide-eyed and Lucifer grinned. “You did well for a first try,” he complimented him, “but you probably wouldn’t have been able to save your ice cream in time. We can try again using your powers later, just finish your ice cream first,” he said, giving him a light ruffle on his head before leaning back. He laid down on the grass, folding his arms underneath his head and settling on watching a couple of birds fly across the clear sky. “Try not to take too long this time,” he added with a light smirk.   


“Alright. Thanks, dad,” Jack chirped, going back to his ice cream. Lucifer smiled at that and closed his eyes, enjoying the weather. 


End file.
